Going Beyond Routine
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: An uncomfortable conversation between Shamy, yes or no? Maybe... One shot foreshadowing future relationship progression for Pasadena's favorite power couple. *Contains no spoilers that I know of*
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for inviting me in," Sheldon told Amy one evening as they both sat over mugs of their favorite tea. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course," she said, raising her eyebrow curiously. She took a gulp of her tea and set it down, leaning forward.

"The next time you go to the store... would you mind picking up some condoms?"

Amy nearly choked. Sheldon, asking her to buy him condoms? What for? Did he finally decide he was ready? Did Leonard convince him, or was he tricked? Was this his way of finally proving to her he might be ready for something bigger?

Sheldon could see all the questions scrambling through her mind. He calmly took a sip of his tea and relaxed; smiling down at her. Although she instantly felt a soothing sensation from his gaze, the questions still remained on her lips, albeit rather patiently.

"It was a simple question, I suppose if you don't want to, I could, although it would be easier because I had planned on keeping them at your house..." Sheldon rambled. Amy shook her head quickly.

"It's fine, Sheldon, but... why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Uhm..."

He frowned. Suddenly it became clear to him that Amy might need a little more explanation, and he looked deep into her eyes for the strength to have such a conversation. They glistened beautifully to his delight.

"Amy... I think I'm ready."

She breathed out quietly, a breath that managed to touch his lips ever so gently and send a shiver down his back. She licked her lips and nodded unsteadily, and Sheldon gulped.

"...To start trying, I mean."

She leaned back and smiled.

"What makes you so sure?"

Sheldon pondered for a moment. What exactly made him so sure he wanted this? He supposed it occurred to him the moment on that train, when he finally realized he had put all his feelings out there in public, placed his desires on display for her.

It was only a small step from there to here.

"Amy, can I tell you something without having you judge me?" he asked shyly, and her eyes softened even more than they already were, and her expression became one of great concern.

"Of course, Sheldon."

He took his time with his answer. She didn't rush him either, and by the time both their tea mugs had run dry he cleared his throat.

"Amy, there is no doubt in my head that you know how much I enjoy... kissing you, and now that we've become... closer, I feel it is only fair to you that we engage in.. coitus."

He paused when Amy didn't look convinced.

"Is that all?" she asked, and he could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smirk against her lips.

"I may also have the... urge, to... participate in such activities..."

Amy gave him a small smile and gathered their tea mugs before bringing them to the sink. "It's alright, Sheldon. I understand, and just because I'm getting us these things does not mean we have to rush into it right away..."

She turned to him suddenly and his heart stopped.

"We got time," she said softly, and it was hard to miss the wink she sent him, or the blush that found its way onto his cheeks because of it.

"Thank you," he said. The silence that took over was comforting, and Sheldon never wanted to leave. He did, however, stand up, and Amy grabbed him by the arm and looked at him longingly.

"Where are you going?" she said in disappointment.

Sheldon looked down at her blankly.

"Home?"

"Oh. Right."

Something wasn't right. He knew it wasn't date night, but decided to turn and grab her by the waist anyway; planting a small, delicate kiss to her lips that he decided to prolong just a tad bit so he would be sure to feel the tingle of her touch for as long as possible.

When he pulled away her eyes were still closed. He shook his head and bid her farewell, as he always did.

But Amy didn't miss the small smile on his face as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

***A/n I got some requests to continue this... I hope this was what you're looking for, and don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts in the reviews.**

"Leonard... I think I'm having heart palpitations."

Instantly looking up at his roommate, Leonard asked "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Sheldon said quietly. "My heart is just beating really fast... and I don't understand it."

Leonard shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, buddy. I could take you to the hospital..."

Sheldon slowly shook his head. "No, we can't do that... Amy will be here soon."

Suddenly Leonard paused and a small grin grew on his lips. "Yeah, you're fine."

"But how do we know that?" Sheldon gasped.

"Listen, Sheldon..." he said, sitting down near him. "This is completely normal. I've seen that goofy smile on your face all morning." he chuckled when Sheldon blushed. "This is nothing to be concerned about."

"If you say so..." Sheldon conceded distractedly, and that's when Leonard knew he'd lost him.

#

The best thing about Amy Farrah Fowler was when her lips curled up in that adorable half smile of hers. Sheldon was observing that now, as he answered the door to let her in. His heart was still thumping wildly.

"Good evening, Amy." He greeted nervously. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd remembered their conversation they'd had a few weeks prior, when her eyes gleamed so similarly and her lips were just as enticing.

"Good evening, Sheldon."

Together they walked inside the apartment, and Amy awkwardly set a plastic bag down on the couch.

"We should be careful..." Sheldon noted without moving; knowing what was in the bag. Amy nodded weakly.

They just stared at each other from cross the room.

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin as Leonard appeared from his room unexpectedly. Seeing her there sprung a happy expression upon him, and he glanced at both his friends upon his entrance.

"Oh Amy, you're here. Sheldon's been waiting for you."

His roommate's cheeks burned with sudden embarrassment. "Was not." He muttered.

Although Sheldon could still hear it, Leonard leaned down and whispered in Amy's ear.

"He's been smiling at your picture all day."

Sheldon glared silently at his roommate until he left. Amy was surprised his protest had only gone so far, but chose not to question it.

"So, uhm..."

"Yeah."

Something wasn't right. Where was the confident Sheldon from the last time they met, the Sheldon that actually asked her to buy condoms for them? Maybe it was her turn to make a move...

She stepped a little closer to him. He gulped but remained quiet, and instead of kissing him like Amy wanted to do, she just reached out and grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

Which seemed to work, in her mind, and she smiled up at him. Suddenly his whole world seemed more at ease than ever.

Swiftly he placed a series of small, delicate kisses to her lips and caressed her cheek. Amy felt her knees go weak, but then they touched something that felt similar to his couch. It took a moment to realize it, but Sheldon was guiding her blindly to the couch. Where the bag of condoms sat.

They were all alone in the apartment...

#

An hour later and Amy was flustered. The bag of condoms remained unopened, the bow she tied at the top perfectly untouched. But her heart wasn't spared the same, he reached out to her in a way she'd never imagined, and for it she understood him so much better.

Sheldon was scared, she knew. She was too, but they'd get through this together, she thought, as she silently examined the hickey Sheldon gave her neck in his bathroom mirror.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see how disheveled his hair was, and how fast his chest was rising and falling.

Surely those condoms wouldn't remain untouched forever...


	3. Chapter 3

***A/n Thank you for all the reviews, I think you guys will like this chapter. Let me know your thoughts, they're helpful. **

'She's too distracting,' Sheldon thought to himself. Amy was sitting innocently on the other end of the room, as if she wasn't troubled by the fact that they hadn't done anything remotely intimate in an entire week.

Not that Sheldon was counting...

He could just barely hear her soft breathing. He had such a strong desire to reach out and grab her hand, but it just didn't feel like enough. Lately, nothing did.

Maybe that was the purpose of the condoms she had bought. He wasn't going to go back on his word, but at the same time, he didn't feel as if they were ready enough for this, built up strong enough to take such a leap.

Perhaps he should just talk to her about it..

How does one interrupt the one they love, though, when they look so peaceful and content in their own little world? It wasn't surprising for her to be in such a state, but it made him smile anyway.

And then Amy turned around suddenly. Sheldon was startled, but couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She looked excited, giddy even, and it seemed to radiate off her.

"What are you smiling about, Dr. Cooper?" She asked in a low voice, and Sheldon found himself gulping. It seemed silly, just to be smiling at her for no reason. Instead of answering her, he blushed.

Amy stood and walked over to him. "It's okay, Sheldon." she said softly. "You make me smile too."

How Amy understood his unspoken feelings so well, he didn't know. She always made him so comfortable when she did that, that he couldn't help but reach over and grab her hand like he had been wanting to the whole afternoon.

He watched her grin broaden. When Amy was happy, Sheldon was happy, and suddenly he found his lips inches from hers but no closer. She was teasing his fingers with hers and scooting ever so closer...

He felt his cheeks grow warm. Her breath smelled sweet, more so than any chocolate desert he could imagine. It was a struggle just to keep her gaze with her lips something wonderful to his eyes.

It was only a matter of time before their lips finally met and in an instant he melted at her touch. It wasn't much different than before, except now, he could sense he wasn't the only one conscious of the fact that a certain plastic bag lied untouched in his bedroom, not too far from where they currently sat.

#

"Wow," Amy breathed with a slight pant, lying beside Sheldon. His head rolled in her direction and he silently nodded, apparently just as breathless.

He sprang up off the floor after that in a matter of seconds.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to start tickling me until we fell to the floor."

Amy grinned, and Sheldon knew he didn't sound too upset. He wasn't, he was filled with genuine happiness. And anticipation.

"You could have stopped me," she argued, sitting up and fixing her hair. Sheldon towered over her momentarily before hesitantly sitting on his knees in front of her, resting on her lap of all places.

"I should have sat on you like this to get you to stop." he said quietly, a small laugh escaping his lips. Amy beamed at him.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded silently.

Sheldon smiled and poked her gently. From behind him he heard the apartment door click open, his initial reaction, "It's not what it looks like!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Thank you all for the reviews, I found them really helpful. I think this chapter slows them down a bit, but not quite. I tried to add more dialogue and more of a delicate feel to this chapter... yeah. So let me know what you guys think, and I will see what I can do. **

Sheldon sat on the floor of his room quietly fidgeting with the only bag on his otherwise clean carpet. Amy told him only when they were ready should the contents be used.

He didn't think they would ever be ready.

"I think... you should take these back." He he told her quickly, but made no move to hand her the bag. She silently shook her head and remained on her back as she starred at his ceiling from his bed.

"I disagree."

Sheldon sighed. When was he ever going to be good enough, he thought. When would he ever not disappoint her?

Amy's voice shattered his negative thoughts.

"Why do you want to get rid of them?"

"I just don't think..."

He couldn't finish.

Amy rolled over on his bed and reached out to gently stroke his hair. When he turned to look at her, her eyes were closed in concentration.

"If you want to, we can slow down."

Sheldon didn't know what he wanted, but his smile dropped at her suggestion.

"I guess." he said wearily.

It was Amy's turn to sigh.

"I never know what you want," she admitted in an almost inaudible voice. "Are we going too fast for you?" She asked out of pure concern when her confession was met with silence.

His eyes avoided hers as he said "...Not exactly."

She took her hand away slowly and he heard her shuffle back to her previous position on his bed. They were both silent for a few minutes.

"If you still think we should get rid of them," Amy said suddenly. "For whatever reason, or if they're too much pressure... I understand."

His fingers were now barely grazing the bag absentmindedly as he listened intently to the sound of her voice. "No... I like them."

"Don't get too sentimental over them," Amy joked subtly. "They're not people, you know."

He chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Standing, Sheldon yawned. "Woman, because of our late night last night I'm beyond tired."

Amy grinned. "Are you now?" she asked.

Sheldon nodded and poked her stomach gently. "You're on my bed."

She closed her eyes and pretended to fall back asleep. "Would you like me to move?" she mumbled, willing him to say no behind her closed eye lids.

Sheldon was torn. They hadn't shared a bed together before... but if those condoms were ever going to be used, he figured this was the place to start. Instead of arguing, he climbed into bed beside her and softly whispered "No, don't do that."

The next time he spoke, it was a question familiar to both their ears.

"Is this okay?"

Amy loved his concern for things they did that were intimate, and nodded slightly; a small smile on her face.

"You should have closed the door before you lied down." she whispered with growing sleepiness. She vaguely felt him shrug and pull her closer in the dim light of his room.

"Leonard's at Penny's."

Amy was surprised how relaxed and comfortable Sheldon was being, or at least acting. It was evident by him pulling her closer in his bed that he couldn't get enough of her, but even still, this was a huge step.

"Do you really want me to get rid of the condoms?" she asked, nearly asleep in his arms.

Sheldon shook his head and kissed her lazily. "I'm a man of my word..." he whispered. "Never lose hope."


	5. Chapter 5

***A/n Hope you guys enjoy this little bit, your feedback is always helpful thank you. **

Amy's puzzled expression had Sheldon wondering whether or not he had made the right decision. All he did was suggest they spend the night together and here she was, groping his forehead with her soft hands to see if he had a fever.

"Amy, I'm not sick." he whined. Almost instantaneously he regretted it. At east when she thought he was sick he didn't have to ask for physical contact.

...Not that he wanted any that badly...

"I'm just making sure you're okay." Amy told him as she went to the kitchen to make tea. "This isn't about the condoms, is it?" she asked.

Sheldon tried to look appalled. "Uhm... no." He followed her into the kitchen. "Look, Amy, we've been dating a long time. All I'm asking is that we spend the night together."

With her back to him Amy asked "Are you sure we're ready for this? People might talk..."

Sheldon shrugged and moved beside her. His free hand trailed down to hers and grasped it as he spoke gently and honestly.

"While I agree with you... they're not the ones in this relationship, we are."

Amy smiled and took her finished tea to the island while Sheldon took his. They sat beside each other instead of at opposite ends and they continued their conversation hand in hand.

"I guess you're right. So tell me, what will be the accommodations for tonight?"

Sheldon paused and thought for a moment.

"As much as I'd like to, I don't know how comfortable I would be sleeping in a bed that's not mine. For now any time we share a bed, it should be mine."

Amy nodded. "Where will you sleep tonight then?"

"On the couch I suppose." Sheldon said with a shrug. "But don't get any ideas."

#

Amy wasn't the one getting ideas that night, rather Sheldon was. They were innocently watching one of his space movies when she happened to get one of the references they had made, and he kissed her for it. Hard.

When Sheldon pulled away he was nearly panting. Amy's eyes were wide the kiss was so forceful and... passionate.

His pupils were dilated as he held her gaze. Her heart was racing. His tongue darted out to lick his lips...

They ignored the ending credits, as Sheldon was apparently having too much fun experimenting with different ways he could kiss her, and he surprised her by gently nibbling on her bottom lip and smiling at her positive reaction. He shifted closer to her, his hand securely on her waist, and deepened the kiss ever so slightly before pulling away.

"Amy," he said in a mocked voice of disappointment as he shook his head. "What did I tell you about not getting any ideas?"

She hit his arm playfully. "Me?" she said with a small laugh. "You were the one who started kissing me, Dr. Cooper."

It was fun to watch Sheldon squirm. He gulped and said "I guess you're right..."

After a few moments of silence he reached for the remote and turned off the T.V. He looked at Amy expectedly and she sighed. "What if I don't want to move?" she asked.

"Amy..."

"Fine."

Once his girlfriend got up Sheldon despised how the warmth of her touch left with her. He tried to discretely watch her bottom as she walked away, but it became clear even to him that he and Amy would need to spend more time in his apartment.

You know, just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

***A/n I just wanted to quickly say, thank you to those who follow this story and have favorited it, it was quite surprising to know so many people liked this fic. And for the ones who reviewed, y'all help me so much, and I think everyone will love this next chapter.**

The next morning Amy crept out of her room and was surprised to see Sheldon still sleeping on her couch. Their Saturday morning was almost over, and she was determined to make the best of it.

Slowly she walked over to her boyfriend and laid a loving hand on his cheek. She always admired the way that he slept, the small smile on his face and the way his chest rose and fell peacefully.

She was in the middle of running her fingers through his hair when Sheldon opened one of his eyes and... gulped.

"Amy," he said, almost shakily. She pulled her hand away immediately, as if his words had stung her. She tried desperately to figure out what she did wrong, and then she caught his gaze.

Of course that's where it would be.

Amy nervously tried to pull down her nightgown to hide her exposed thighs. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen them before, but since they started being more intimate this seemed like something more sensitive.

And though she thought this was the right decision, Sheldon looked almost... disappointed?

His expression faded immediately and his eyes returned to hers. He had a loving smile on his face as he stood up and bid her good morning, and then he paused.

"...Would you mind, if, I, uh... gave you a... good morning... hug?" He asked shyly. Amy thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"Of course."

He stepped closer to her and was the one to lift his arms. They were around her in an instant and his warmth engulfed her. She could hear his increased breathing in her ear, feel him nuzzle closer into her neck, and it was overwhelming.

"Sheldon..." she whispered in complete awe, which she should have known he'd misinterpret. He pulled away immediately, though reluctantly.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a blush. "Can we... go back to my apartment?" He asked suddenly.

Amy looked at him curiously and decided to question him. Why, she asked, and she could see the wheels in his head turning and grinding.

"Because." and that was that.

Amy nodded and went to her bedroom to change, leaving Sheldon the bathroom. Together they were ready to leave for his apartment in a total of twenty minutes.

#

When they arrived, Amy was still drunk from his touch that morning. She was going on and on about how they should make good morning hugs a regular thing when they spent the night together, and surprisingly he was all for it.

By the last flight of stairs Sheldon suddenly had a spout of confidence. He invited Amy in, and challenged her to rousing game of Counterfactuals, and she agreed.

In the middle of the game Amy sort of had a hunch that Sheldon was letting her win. She tried to ask him, but his lips were sealed. She kept begging and begging until finally, he interrupted her with a soft kiss on the lips.

Amy thought it was just to get her to shut up, but when he dove in for kiss after kiss she knew something was up. She had never done so before, but she stopped him in mid kiss and asked him what he was doing.

"I wanted us both to be comfortable when I kissed you... that's why I chose Counterfactuals. And I guess I just couldn't stop kissing you once I started."

Amy's heart fluttered. She moved closer to him and decided to be the one to initiate a kiss, and was delighted when Sheldon smiled into it. Her happiness chart was over the roof.

And judging by his wandering hands, his was as well.

Maybe it was a good idea to have gone back to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

***A/n hey guys, happy thanksgiving I hope you all are having a wonderful time! I am thankful for each and every one of y'all who read this and those who review, follow, and favorite. Even those of you who don't I love you too, you guys give me hope. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, let me know what you think and I will see you again soon! **

Things for Sheldon and Amy were going pretty well. By this point his fears of germs were out the window and her insecurities almost gone, but one issue remained.

Timing.

Despite Sheldon's scheduling of any and all intimate activities for the past three weeks, somehow they always ended up getting interrupted. For example, last weekend Amy was over at the apartment to borrow one of Sheldon's comic books, though she hadn't told him before. Out of surprise and excitement Sheldon had turned their night into one of passionate and eager kissing as well as a little bit of cuddling.

...And Leonard and Penny had walked in on them. Sheldon would have been more embarrassed but all the other couple saw was him reading the new batman edition to a sleepy Amy while they cuddled.

He couldn't forget the expression on his best friend's face. His grin was bigger than usual, and Penny. She was a completely different story.

His neighbor actually jostled Amy's half asleep form awake and alert with her squealing and hitting Leonard on the arm. Afterward Sheldon had to give his two friends a lecture on the importance of privacy, with Amy finally sound asleep in his bed.

That night was a late one, and to Sheldon's delight they finally ended up sharing a bed. Thanks to Leonard and Penny's interference he hadn't gotten his good night kiss, but thought it peaceful nonetheless to watch his sleeping beauty dream about things unknown to him until he, too, fell fast asleep.

#

Morning came quicker than Sheldon had anticipated and he was surprised to find Leonard in the kitchen with the absence of Penny. He froze the minute his former roommate opened his mouth.

"Hey, Sheldon. How was sleeping on the couch last night?"

Did he lie and fake that he did, or come out and admit that he hadn't? He was enjoying his and Amy's little secret of becoming more intimate, but he supposed since his friend had already walked in on it several times, that cat was out of the bag.

His hesitation, however, was what confirmed it. Leonard's cheeky grin was back and bigger than ever.

"You dog you!"

Sheldon knew that saying by now. It was no doubt Leonard knew. He blushed and silently grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, dreading having left his room in the first place. His friend grabbed whatever it was he needed and left the apartment, and Sheldon sighed in relief.

That was four weeks ago to the day. Tonight was date night, and this time they were spending it at Amy's. Those nights he spent at Amy's he planned strategically, never should they go beyond planned. Their supplies, of course, ran limited and only ever stayed at Sheldon's apartment. It was almost as if it were an unspoken rule.

Amy never seemed to mind this, however. She was always just as excited for date nights at her apartment as his, her smile told him so. Even on nights that weren't date nights, any time she spent with him she was always smiling.

Thinking about Amy being happy made Sheldon's stomach flip. She would be there any minute to pick him up and he nervously clutched the strap of his laptop bag.

Tonight was the night he was officially going to bring up the topic of finally using the condoms.

#

Amy happily held her boyfriend's hand as they attempted to clean up after dinner. She argued it would be difficult to do so while holding hands, but because Sheldon had insisted, she had agreed, and here they were.

Her hand was shaky as she reached to put the two plates back in the cupboard. Sheldon noticed her struggling and stood behind her, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other went to support her hand holding the plates. With her back to him she smiled lightly and turned around in his arms.

She was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her gently, and a number of other things along those lines occurred until finally they were sat next to each other on her couch, and he nervously grabbed her hand. His eyes were on hers as his thumb gently stroked her fingers.

"Amy, I wanted to ask you something..."

She nodded slowly and encouragingly, inching closer to him.

"So... about those condoms..."


	8. Chapter 8

Amy remembered being in a daze as she sat across from the only man she'd ever loved who had just suggested they use her purchase the following weekend. The purchase she'd so willingly bought, nervously delivered, and thought about all the time.

He'd claimed he was finally ready.

She was sitting so close to him. He looked surprisingly confident, and she couldn't help but grin back at him. Their mutual agreement had opened so many doors for them, but in that moment Amy just wanted time to slow. She just wanted to kiss him and hold his hand and love him.

Which was incidentally how she ended up on top of him, specifically on his lap. She clearly recalled his quiet inhale as she trailed light kisses and pecks all over his face and down his neck. His grip on her had increased, he pulled her to him and they were closer in that moment than they had ever been.

...She had been so hot and squirmy. Feeling him underneath her made her stomach flip and all her other senses became fuzzy. Especially when he started slowly grinding against her.

Why couldn't he be with her right now?

Amy sighed and put her book down. Everything she had ever wanted was going to be happen in just a few days, all that was left to do was wait.

#

Meanwhile, Sheldon was a little less patient. He was anxious and literally everyone could tell. The day after their agreement he went out of his way to invite her over in an attempt to somehow ease his nerves, and what was meant to be a quiet night in turned into a night with the whole gang eating like usual.

And though he tried, he couldn't shake his odd behavior.

Amy tried comforting him, and it worked if he was being honest. Perhaps it had worked a little too well, for each and every time she left his side his gaze was unfocused.

He hadn't meant to snap at Penny either. She'd simply asked what was wrong and left moments later, calling him an ass. He couldn't believe Leonard had the audacity to go after her. If only Howard and Raj hadn't stayed behind to belittle him for being so dependent on Amy.

That was one of the reasons why he wanted their weekend to come sooner.

Controlling his urges was becoming incredibly difficult. Every little thing Amy did he adored, and he found himself at a loss for words every time she grabbed his hand, or kissed him or even sat near him.

Penny told him once that after you've had coitus for the first time these feelings settle down. He didn't ever want to see the day where he didn't want to hug Amy, hold her and kiss her, but at the same time the urge was so strong he didn't think it would be right to hold off going further any longer.

Somehow he had managed to survive for three days. It was later in the week, yes, but not soon enough. He grabbed his bag and left one evening, though Amy hadn't invited him.

Had he remembered, he would have stopped to pick up the empty plastic bag lying on his bedroom floor.

#

A hot shower had never felt so good to Amy before in her life. Rarely did she listen to music in the shower, but with nobody in sight she let it blast as loudly as possible. Dancing in the shower wasn't something she usually permitted, but she was in a good mood.

The water was so warm it left her skin red and it stung when she finally stepped out. She just put on her clothes and turned off her music when suddenly Sheldon appeared in the bathroom doorway.

And in his laptop bag, a bulge bigger than usual caught her eye...

Amy gulped before bringing her gaze up to his eyes. He was fidgeting in his spot and before she could even ask he sat his bag on the floor and was right in front of her.

This man sure knew how to take her breath away. He was clear with his intentions as his eyes flickered down to her lips before kissing her without a second thought. He was forceful and passionate and lingering and loving...

She pulled back for air. Her heart was beating so fast it was hard to breathe, but then Sheldon dove back in and his lips were back on hers just the same. It was one small part compared to his wandering hands and his gentle caresses. The way he bit and nibbled her lip, his sighs and moans as he moved even closer to her. She had to pull away again for another breath but he kept trying to kiss her.

"Sheldon," she mumbled. Her voice held his attention momentarily and he gazed at her curiously. Her lips broke out in a small smile. "I need to breathe."

He shrugged and kissed her one last time, though it was brief and chaste. "Breathing is overrated." he said with a wink.

Amy was disappointed when he broke apart from her and was still coming down from her high when she saw him walking towards his abandoned bag.

He bent over and, with his back to her, simply opened it and allowed the contents to spill out.


	9. Chapter 9

***A/n Hey guys... I have no idea if this chapter is good or not, but I decided to put it out there. Idk, what do you guys think? **

There was no tremble in Sheldon's hands, but a steadiness as he attempted to pick up the mess he had made on his girlfriend's floor. He was bound to make an even bigger mess real soon, and there was no need to leave a lot to clean up that couldn't be done in the shower with one Amy Farrah Fowler.

He squirmed anxiously at the thought of potentially showering with his girlfriend at the end of their activities. He wondered how long he'd have to sit in the afterglow of their time spent together, cuddled up to her and sweating. Though the thought was somewhat repelling, he found himself standing up once more and in moments in front of Amy.

He clutched a single condom in his hand probably more tightly than necessary. He didn't want to accidentally forget about it, though he doubted he would. It did, however, restrict his fingers from being able to properly feel the soft skin of her waist...

So he tossed it to the ground.

Amy only looked mildly shocked, that was until her eyes fluttered shut at the contact of his lips on hers. It was so exhilarating to be so close and intimate together that Sheldon allowed himself to get lost. When he uncovered his head from her neck after some escalation, he was so drunk off her touch that his knees were weak.

And she was there to catch him. She was there to support him and make him feel comfortable, as well as pleasured.

She smiled up at him with a wink.

Sheldon found it interesting how confident Amy seemed as she pressed herself to him, and his bum ended up against the wall in the process. Her breath was hot against his skin and he shuddered in pleasure when he heard her whisper his name.

Her kisses kept adding to the free feeling she was handing him. He felt a desire to kiss her back with fervor and eagerness and he acted on it. He tangled his hands in her hair without a second thought and before long he was the one pulling her to him even more and their breathless pants filled the air.

He spoke her name softly against her lips, happy and content. His kisses had become somewhat lazy and he was exploring more of her, when she pulled away a bit and tugged at his shirt like an innocent child.

Of course he knew what that meant. Why was he surprised? She was such a vixen.

The shirt came off within moments.

Her grin lit up the room and suddenly it was gone, buried, in the matts of his chest hair. Sheldon never knew this feeling could be so powerful, so heated, so... consuming. His skin was all hers as she gently trailed her tongue over it and he sighed.

He wanted something more. He grabbed her hand and she slowly lifted her head after lingering on him a bit. With his hand on top of hers he led them both to a place unexpected, and though she seemed unsure at first, she soon began rubbing against him while watching his expression curiously.

He couldn't keep her eye he just had to throw his head back. A quiet moan escaped his lips and he decided to squeeze her bottom, making her gasp.

...In the middle of everything they were doing, a thought occurred to him. In the back of his mind he knew his actions were out of love and desire, but what if she didn't?

Pulling back he stared deeply into her eyes, but couldn't resist every urge for long. His head found it's home back in her neck and he slowed down considerably, breathing in her scent as she continued her contact with him and his parts... before long his mind was spinning enough to drive him crazy.

The throbbing... it was too much. They couldn't do this here, behind closed doors was better for their first time. Not a moment too late she seemed to have read his mind and stepped away, and he looked thoughtful before he led her by the hand to his room.

After they entered the room though.. she scampered out. It wasn't necessarily a horrible thing, he had a good view since right before she did this she decided to pull her skirt down, rather seductively might he add.

Now she was just teasing him... bending down in front of him and looking all beautiful like that. His heart was racing.

And then he realized she had retrieved the condom for them.

Thank God, how could he have forgotten? Honestly it made his pride for her grow, she was so careful yet care free and she set his own soul free; his heart ablaze.

While gazing at her he couldn't help but notice how her panties had a nice hue to them. They brought out the cute little blush of her cheeks even. The curves of her body were so alluring...

He needed her. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do so, but he swiftly moved behind her and she backed right into him. His hands went around her waist and on her stomach as if on instinct.

"I believe someone owes me a thank you." Amy whispered, holding the condom between her fingers. He nodded and trailed his hands down until they were on the top of her panties.

He was curious, what could he say? She stopped him, however, and shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this out here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The amount of lust in her eyes was enough to make him crumble to her every need. He gulped and shook his head but didn't move.

Amy boldly stepped in front of him and he smacked her backside before silently following her into her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

***A/n Hey guys, I'm back with the last chapter of this fic, sorry it took so long I had a little writers block but also tried out my first phanfiction, which I will post later for anyone interested. Thank you for all who have invested in this fic and read it and enjoyed it, I am so glad I got the chance to share my thoughts and I look forward to more fics like this in the future! Leave me a review if you liked this and I will see you all next time :D **

Ever since the day they met, Sheldon and Amy had been inseperable, whether it was digital contact or they were actually spending time together. Their relationship had been based truly on knowledge and respect at first and no touching was involved what so ever.

Today was the day to dwell in their confidence, burry their old doubts and take their relationship to the next level.

#

Amy's room was quiet and comforting. Being in such an intimate setting made Sheldon nervous, but Amy's soft breathing had calmed him immensely, and in a haze he walked over to her after locking the door.

She looked so lovely.

He had never seen her so exposed. He was surprised that she wasn't nervously pulling down her shirt to cover her pale thighs, or avoiding his eye. None of this happened, rather, she was all confidence. Sheldon found himself drinking her up, carressing her every inch with a gaze that was meant only for her, and reaching out to touch her.

She welcomed his touch with a smile and nod, and the first thing he went for was her arms. He held her at this distance for a long while, feeling the fabric of her cardigan carefully and taking a deep breath.

Licking his lips, he pulled her shirt up and over her head with great ease.

Every aspect of their activities was so new to Sheldon that he had a hard time not expressing his feelings in some way. He smiled lightly at the sight he saw and pulled Amy into a strong embrace, running his hands up and down her naked back and biting his lip to keep his verbal exclamations to a minimum.

Meanwhile, Amy's hands had gone a little lower and kept venturing further. He knew her destination, and his heart sped up at the thought.

It was so intense, in fact, that he burried his head in her neck and felt his breath hitch at her touch. He clenched his teeth and sniffed her hair, his fingers grazing over her soft skin until he could not handle it anymore.

His lips instantly colided with her neck. She made a pleasured yet surprised sound and her hands finally rested upon his bottom, where they squeezed gently and massaged slowly. His hips began grinding against her enough for her to let out a small moan and he found himself grinning.

If he could do this to her, what other things could he do to keep those sounds coming and keep the bar high?

Abandoning her neck, Sheldon began trailing light kisses and pecks all over her. On her lips, her cheek and jawline, and eventually down to her collar bone and above her breasts. He could tell she was loving it because it distracted her enough to close her eyes and sigh.

Her hands had stopped moving.

Sheldon was determined to make Amy more pleasured that she had ever been. His tongue worked like magic against her skin as he decided to take in every inch of her, nibbling in random places and sucking gently in others. His combination had caused her to bring her hand to his head and run her fingers through his hair, which in itself was quite memorable to him.

He loved any touch he could get from her.

By this point Amy was beginning to see Sheldon's game. Though he was doing an excellent job in pleasuring her, she wanted to feel him in similar ways he was doing to her. She reached down and pulled his chin up so he was looking at her and her lips came crashing into his faster than she could remember her name and both their lips parted quickly.

For Amy it wasn't enough just to French kiss the one she loved. Her hands went from his hair to his arms to his chest and below. She could feel him jolt as she went further, could hear his impatient yet content sigh in her ear, and in that moment all she wanted was him.

They were both impatient, indeed. It was getting increasingly hot in Sheldon's room, and Amy was beyond squirmy. She was pressed into Sheldon far more than she had ever been and he pulled away from her breathlessly, only to remove his pants and soon find her lips again with another roaring, passionate string of kisses.

He was leaning into her so much that she ended up lying on the bed, to her delight. Sheldon thought she looked so beautiful and innocent as he hovered above her, climbing fully over her and dipping down to kiss her everywhere he hadn't yet. Her fingers were clawing at his back and pulling him down, and eventually he became too antsy to continue doing such simple things to her.

His own finger slipped down to the top of her panties. He knew she'd be ready for this, but it took him a moment to collect his thoughts and encourage himself to go through with his plan.

Within moments his finger slipped in.

Amy's face contorted from surprise to pleasure as he began moving. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, moving and grinding against his finger desperately. Sheldon thought this must be torture for her, so with one final motion he pulled away and before she could be too disappointed in him, he positioned himself directly in front of her and began to push.


End file.
